


i tried to run away

by gayqueen



Series: Me and My Broken Heart [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, lilo, this tags thing is so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayqueen/pseuds/gayqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes back to Liam's flat to get his stuff, but it doesn't go how he thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i tried to run away

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second part to the Me and My Broken Heart series. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Louis woke up with a massive headache and a stomach full of regret, he definitely needs to stop drinking so much. He stumbled out of bed and tried to walk downstairs.

 

On the dining table there was a note, along with water and two pills. “I fucking love you mum.” Louis mumbled to himself, as he picked up the room temp water and downed the pills. Though the water was warm, it felt more than refreshing in his dry mouth.

 

Louis picked up the note and found it was written in Lottie’s messy handwriting.

 

“Morning, Lou! Mom, the girls, and I went to the store. Mom left the water and pills out for you, so thank her for that (although i’m pretty sure it’s a force of habit). Don’t forget to collect all of your stuff from Liam’s today. Love you! xx

\- Lottie.

P.S. Call that Harry bloke you couldn't stop talking about last night, you pretty much drove me crazy.”

 

All the memories from last night came rushing back when he saw Harry’s name. The curly haired boy, with the mesmerizing green eyes.

 

Louis remembers the way Harry’s cock felt in his mouth and how hot the whole situation was. Louis thinks about the whole thing probably three times in a matter of a minute, but whatever. Who is counting? Surely, not him. Louis decides not to call Harry, no matter how much his heart is telling him to. Harry might be beautiful, but Harry is no Liam.

 

Liam.

 

Liam.

 

Liam.

 

The boy who broke Louis’ fragile heart, the boy who Louis will probably love for the rest of his life.

 

He has to go to Liam’s today. Louis has to go home today.

 

**

Louis drove up to his old flat, and looked at it for who knows how long, before actually getting out of the vehicle. Louis tried to tell himself he was ready for this, but that all faded, when he knocked on the door and heard Liam’s heavy footsteps coming toward it.

 

Liam opened the door, and it took all of Louis’ to not break down in sobs right there on Liam’s front porch. “Louis? What are you doing here?” Liam asked, leaving only a crack in the door. Louis could see that Liam was clad in black jeans with no shirt to accompany them.

 

“Came to get my stuff.” Louis told him, gesturing to the large bag in his left hand. “Oh, alright.” Liam mumbled, widening the door to allow Louis access to the flat’s interior.

 

Louis noticed that the flat didn’t change at all; The white couch and flat screen still remained in the living room, and the kitchen still extremely cluttered, just like it always was. “I was informed that my mom picked up most of my stuff a few weeks ago, where is the rest of it?” Louis asked his trembling ex-boyfriend. Why the fuck does he seem nervous?

 

“Same p-place it always is.” Liam told him. So Louis made his way to the bedroom he and Liam used to share. When he walked in there he saw that it too had not changed. The dresser that held his and Liam’s clothes still in the same place, the bed still un-made, just like it would be if Louis had still lived here. The pictures of him and Liam still hung on the bare white walls, even the ones from their ever-so amazing Hawaiian vacation. Louis was so busy looking around he didn't even hear Liam walk in.

 

“I’m not going to take them down.” Liam whispered, coming up beside Louis. “W-why not?” Louis quizzed, turning to face Liam.

 

“Cause I love you, Louis. That hasn't changed, and it won’t.” Liam spoke, words barely above a whisper. Louis just wanted to kiss him and tell him it was okay, and that he loved him too, but he couldn't do that. Liam had tears welling up in his beautiful brown eyes, but Louis stood his ground, he wasn’t giving in that easily.

 

“If you loved me then you wouldn't have cheated on me.” Louis told him, trying to sound stern.

 

“Louis I was horribly wasted, I don’t know what I was thinking. When you shoved those flowers at me, I realized everything, and I told Sophia to get out.” 

 

‘So that’s the bitch’s name’ Louis thought. “Liam, please don’t do this.” Louis pleaded, knowing he couldn't resist Liam.

 

“Louis, please. I can’t live without you.”

 

“You didn't even call me, or text me, or anything. I just sat and cried and got drunk, hoping for just a ‘hi’ from the boy who broke my heart.”

 

“Louis, I know. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. I know I’m a shit person, but please take me back. I’ll make it up to you.” Liam told Louis, and Louis just looked at him. He was so beautiful, so honest, and boy did Louis fucking love him. Louis didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he thought was rational.

 

Louis kissed him.

 

**

 

That night went well, besides when his mom hung up on him when he told her he was back with Liam.

 

Liam and Louis re-made the dinner that Louis made on their anniversary, they watched their favorite TV shows together, and finished the night with some of the best sex they ever had.

 

Louis ignored the fact that he fell asleep thinking about beautiful green eyes, and chocolate brown curls.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, another one with no editing, cause i'm a shithead. If you guys didn't already know the series title and the part titles are from the popular Rixton song "Me and My Broken Heart" so yeah. Credit for the titles goes to them. Part three will be up soon.


End file.
